Rich Teens, Poor Parents Auslly Love Story
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: Beautiful Allyson Marie Dawson & Her mother Mindy Dawson, an illegal US immigrant has to go live back where Mindy was raise, In Miami. That's where Ally meets High School good & smart boy Austin Moon & High School bad boy Zac Efron. Two different guys, One girl. Who would Ally choose. Better than the summary.


I was riding my bike peacefully through the streets of New York when I saw my mom being push into a police car. _What the heck! _"Mom?" I said looking at her confused. She looked at me back with teary eyes. "Ally, run away!" I guess that was my cue to run away which I did but unfortunately the police were right behind me & they caught up to me. "Stop it right there sweet heart." One of the police who was standing in front of me said. There was no way out. Oh God, what did my mom do now?

* * *

"I don't get it. Why are you guys arresting me? This isn't fair!" I started shouting at one of the polices. "Calm down girl! We weren't arresting you. Just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut." _Oh Heck no, who do they think they are to talk to me like that...Oh yeah...the police._ "Why were you guys arresting my mother? I'm sure she didn't do nothing wrong."

"Is your mother, Mindy Dawson?" a female police asked me. "Yeah." I said with a confused tone. "Well I got bad news for you darling. Your mom is a illegal immigrant & we're going to deport her back where she came from." _WHAT?! No, this can't be happening! _"Bring in ." One of the police said then I saw my mother walking in cuffed and I'm sure with the look on her face..she was scared. "Mom!" I Ran up to her & hugged her. All the polices started going, leaving me & her the only ones in the room. "Mom, what happened?" I said letting some tears fall. "20 years ago, I came to New York illegally. I never thought that this would happen to me one day. And now they're going to report me back where I came from...Miami." _My mom was going to leave me. _"Mom, there's something that we can do. New York is our lives. Your job is here, my school, our home, our friends." I said holding my mom hands.

"I know sweetie but you're going to have to look for your Godmother and see if she can let you stay over while I send money for school and all." I wiped a tear my mom had on her cheek. "What about you mom? Where are you going to live?" The truth is that we don't have any family members, not here and I bet not even in Miami. "I-I'm going to look for my sister."

"Sister?! Mom you told me that you don't have any family members." _Ok, totally confused here. _"I thought I could hid my past but it looks like I have no choice. Here's what happened Ally."

* * *

**==In Miami==**

"Ok then you're hire. But whenever I need you to water these plants you gotta come. Got it. You better." _Ughh poor little teenagers. They are so horrible. _"Vanessa, Vanessa!" I heard my husband calling me. I turned around & saw him calling towards me. "Hey babe." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was calling you. Why didn't you answer me?" He said pulling me aside to talk. "I must have left it at the club. Why? What happened?" I said confused & worried. "Your sister called" _What? "_Sister? I don't have a sister." I said, putting on a ugly face. "She need help Vanessa. They caught her and now they gonna deport her back here." _Oh hell no!_

* * *

_"_So I came here, following your dad who I loved so much. My family said if I left with him to forget about them so for love, I left them." _I can't believe she never told me this. _"Mom how could you never tell me this?" I said feeling confused, worried and with fear. "I'm sorry baby but I want you to be safe here ok." She said giving me one last hug. "Ok, Time to deport you back to Miami Miss Dawson" A policeman said walking inside the room & getting my mother. I couldn't let this happen. She's my mother & I'm going to need her. "Hold up" I said and everyone started looking at me. "You're gonna have to deport both of us."

"Ally, are you crazy?" My mom said with a confused look on her face. "No mom I'm serious. I'm not gonna let you leave without me. I need you mom & I'll go to the end of the world with you."I said letting a tear fall. My mom smiled & came to give me a hug. "I love you sweetie." I smiled. "I love you too." Well time to go to Miami.

**And That's the end of Rich Kids, Poor Parents :) I hope you guys liked it & remember I'm writing this story on a favorite series I saw so Yea I don't own the story but I'm changing it up a bit from the series so Hope you guys enjoy it :D Please Review :)**


End file.
